True Friendship Lasts
by skyressshun
Summary: Kai Tala friendship fic


**this has been nagging at me for ages just publishing this to get it out of my head**

In a dark corner at the very end of a long hall a young redhead sat waiting impatiently for his friend to return. Sitting Indian style on his bed he tapped his knee against his foot folding his hands trying to keep himself entertained. It was late, almost midnight, and he probably should have been asleep but his friend wasn't here and they always waited for the other no matter how long it took.

The sound of footsteps echoing down the long hall gained his attention as he listened for any indication of a second set; sure enough a light tapping was heard accompanied by the unmistakable sound of sniffing. The young redhead hurried off his bed going over to the steel bars of his cell door, quickly scanning the dark hall he spotted a guard marching down a small figure trailing behind head set down. In the dark it would usually be impossible to decipher who the person may be but the trailing white scarf told the redhead exactly who it was.

Backing from the bars a little so the guard could open the door he waited for his snivelling friend to step in. As soon as his friend had entered the door slammed shut and the guard marched off. The redhead immediately embraced his friend in a tight hug withdrawing when a hiss reached his ears. He gently placed two fingers under his friends chin and raised the two-toned boys face looking at the tear streak marks which ran through his markings turning the streaks a pale blue. Using his thumb the redhead wiped away the new tears which had just spilled over his lashes.

"You ok?" the redhead asked mentally berating himself for the stupid question. As predicted the two-toned blader shook his head slightly "what happened?" The redhead kept asking trying to find out if there was anything he could do for his friend.

"Punished" was the weak reply. The red head wrapped his arms around his friend again this time looser so not to place pressure on the wounds he inevitably had hiding under his shirt.

"What kind?" the redhead looked his friend in the eye attempting to sound comforting but struggling to due to tiredness.

"Boris whipped me" he hugged the redhead back more tears spilling over his lashes dripping onto the redhead's turtle neck.

"Sit on my bed I'll clean the cuts ok" the two-toned blader nodded when the redhead released him to fetch some old clothes and a tub off water to clean out his cuts from dirt and dried blood.

The redhead was scraping snow off the barred window into a plastic tub that used to contain food from when they had outdoor training. Turning to see his friend waiting patiently on his bed he decided it would be a good idea to place the tub on his back to try and numb the torn skin a little while the snow melted.

"Take your shirt off and lay on your stomach" he nodded still sniffing but obeying. He hissed again when he raised his arms to take off his scarf making the redhead cringe. He hated seeing his friend like this and wanted to relieve his friend from as much pain as possible. He ran over to his friend gently laying the plastic box on the tattered flesh on his back.

It was worse than he had thought almost all the skin had some sort of problem with it be it bruising, cuts or welts from the savage beating he had just received "I'll be right back ok" the redhead assured receiving only a sniffle in reply patting the only clear skin he had on his shoulder he ran to find an old shirt. Rummaging through his clothes in the draw the two shared he found an old pyjama top he had been given when he had first arrived here but was too small for him now. Ripping one of the sleeves off he sat on the bed next to the two-toned boy who had managed to get his snivelling under control. Taking the tub off the boys back he set it next to him.

The heat from the boy's body had melted some of the snow allowing him to place the torn bit of clothing in the tub and dab it on the bluenettes back. The boy hissed again as the cold water ran into the wound "sorry" the redhead apologised but didn't take the torn clothes rag from the still slightly bleeding wound "promise I'll finish quick" the two-toned boy nodded burying his head in his arms while his redheaded friend tended to his torn back.

About 15 minutes later he had finished tending to the boy and poured the pink water out of the window. The bluenette had pulled his shirt on along with his scarf stroking one off the two tails while he lay in his friends' bed drifting off to sleep.

"I'm going to have to either sleep in your bed or next to you aren't I" the bluenette nodded sleepily "move over a bit" the redhead sighed motioning to his sleepy friend. The boy edged back slightly smirking when the redhead groaned before pushing him against the wall. The redhead buried himself under the thin blanket that was his only protection from the freezing winds that blew through the barred window. He flinched when he felt arms wrap around him pulling him back. The redhead looked back glaring at the two-toned boy for startling him. His glare turned into a smirk as the younger boy cuddled him as he closed his eyes going to sleep. The redhead closed his own eyes knowing that he and the bluenette would always be friends.

**read review**


End file.
